Uber Birthday
by Knappster
Summary: Aubrey doesn't like celebrating her birthday but maybe Stacie can change her mind.
**A/N: This is set at some point after Uber Hot. You don't really need to read it first for it to make sense though. This is for pineappletini's birthday (go read her fics as a birthday present!). I'm getting graded on this so leave a review if you like it.**

* * *

Aubrey hated her birthday. When she was younger, her dad would give her a birthday card with the deposit slip to her college fund. Her mom usually gave her a new dress or new shoes, which wasn't bad but she would've preferred an actual birthday celebration.

Her sister was the only person she actually liked to spend time with on her birthday. She would come into her room early with a chocolate chip banana muffin with a candle and a present. That had stopped when she was 15 and her sister went off to college. Since her birthday was close to the end of the fall semester she couldn't make the trip home so Aubrey had to spend her last three years of high school with just her parents.

When she got to college she decided to just ignore her birthday. No one in the Bellas knew when her birthday was, not even Chloe despite her many attempts to find out. She had tried to steal Aubrey's school records, her birth certificate, and had even tried to bribe her sister to tell her.

The only thing out of the ordinary was the package she got from her sister every year but she had always managed to hide it from the rest of the girls. She went on her daily run and picked up the mail on her way back. None of the other girls ever bothered with the mail unless they were waiting for something and never this early.

This year was no different. She took the box up to her room, it was too early for the rest of the girls to be up so she didn't even have to sneak around and Chloe was in Beca's room. She sat down on the bed and opened the box. She lifted the card on the top with a smile, opening it to read her sister's message and frowning when she got to the last line.

 _Have fun with Stacie!_

Stacie didn't know it was her birthday. She had asked, of course, but Aubrey explained that she didn't like celebrating her birthday and she knew that if she'd told her she would've tried to do something. Stacie had accepted it and didn't push Aubrey about it.

A small part of Aubrey secretly wished that Stacie had pushed, or that she had tried harder to find out. But even if she had told Stacie she couldn't have done anything, her last final was tomorrow and she had told Aubrey she would be in the library all day.

Her phone rang and her heart skipped when she saw Stacie's name on the screen. It was too early for her to be up, the only reason she would be calling was if… "Someone's up early."

"Yeah, I have a lot to study for tomorrow. I figured I'd start early so I had enough covered by the time I have my review session in the afternoon. I just wanted to hear your voice before I lock myself in the library."

"Oh." Aubrey couldn't mask the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry, should I have not called?"

"No, I love that you called. I'm just sad I'm not gonna see you today." Aubrey looked inside the box and took out a book smiling when she recognized the title. It was one of her favorites growing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow after my final, I'm gonna need end of the semester celebratory sex."

Aubrey chuckled. "It's a date. Go study."

Stacie groaned. "Fine! I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you later."

* * *

Aubrey mindlessly changed the channel on the TV. She had finished all of her exams so she didn't have any studying left to do. The rest of the Bellas were either studying or in one of the end of term parties being thrown around campus. Chloe had invited her to go but she wasn't in a celebratory mood.

She wasn't mad at Stacie. She couldn't really be mad at her for not knowing it was her birthday when she had refused to tell her. And if she really believed celebrating with Stacie would've been better than not acknowledging it, she could have said something.

Sometimes she hated how stubborn she was. Most of the time she ended up missing out on things just because she refused to accept she was wrong. And not telling her girlfriend it was her birthday had clearly been the wrong choice.

She harrumphed and crossed her arms thinking that if she'd gone out with Chloe she would've at least had something to distract her. She was considering calling Chloe to ask where she was when her phone rang.

"Hey, baby."

"Oh my god, thank god you picked up. Are you busy?" Stacie sounded worried making Aubrey frown.

"Not really, I'm watching TV."

Stacie exhaled relieved. "I left one of my notebooks in my room, can you pick it up and bring it to the library? It's a black one on my desk."

"Sure, babe."

"Thanks, you're the best! See you in a bit."

The drive to Stacie's dorm building was short and shortly after she'd hung up she skipping up the stairs. She excited about the prospect of seeing Stacie when she went to the library to give her the notebook. She knew she wouldn't be able to take a long break but it was still better than nothing.

She hummed cheerily as she made her way down the hall and unlocked the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she opened it and saw candles lit all around the room. She took a couple of steps forward and closed the door. There were dozens of her favorite flowers all around the room and a wrapped gift on the bed.

"Happy birthday, Bree."

Aubrey gasped and turned. She hadn't noticed Stacie standing in the corner of the room behind her. "How did you know?"

Stacie wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I asked your sister, and after a lot of negotiating and threats, from her, she agreed to tell me. I might have given up our firstborn. Are you mad?"

Aubrey cupped her cheeks and kissed her in response. Aubrey dominated but kept it slow trying to convey her gratitude with it. No one had ever cared enough to do something like this and it made her love Stacie even more. She broke off the kiss taking a ragged breath. "What about your final?"

"It was today. I've been getting this ready since I finished."

Aubrey smiled and captured her lips again in short, needy kisses. Stacie pushed her back by the waist stopping when she got to the bed. She pushed the present to the side and sat Aubrey down deepening the kiss.

Aubrey tangled her hands in Stacie's hair pulling her closer and biting her bottom lip. Stacie moaned, her hands traveled down from Aubrey's waist to the top of her thighs holding herself up while her thumbs drew lazy circles there.

She ended the kiss when the need for oxygen was too much and rested her forehead against Aubrey's. "I got you something."

She reached for the box at the edge of the bed. It was a long, slender box and Aubrey looked at it curiously. She undid the bow and carefully unwrapped it making sure she wouldn't rip the paper. She looked at Stacie right before opening the lid, smiling reassuringly when she saw how nervous she looked.

Aubrey let out an audible gasp when she opened the box. "Stacie, these are-"

"Two tickets to New York for the ICCA finals. I know it's in a long time but it's cheaper if you get them early." Stacie smiled nervously.

"But you don't even know if we'll qualify."

Stacie shrugged. "We can still go if you don't, and spit on a Treble. And if you do qualify I want to be there. I can be your aca-groupie, carry your sheet music, help you relieve stress."

"Stacie, I-" Aubrey shook her head disbelieving. "No one's ever done anything like this for me."

Stacie placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She pushed her onto her back taking the box from her hands and letting it fall next to the bed, her kisses increasing in intensity as she stretched her body next to Aubrey's. Her hands moved to Aubrey's shirt, sliding down her ribs and finding the hem to quickly slip inside and touch her skin.

Aubrey gasped at the contact making Stacie smirk against her lips and move her hands higher. She lifted her shirt off her body and immediately went back to kissing her, discarding the shirt over the side of the bed. She used one hand to hold herself up while the other one tangled in Aubrey's hair, her nails scratching lightly at the back of her neck and tilting her head to the side. She kissed down her jaw and stopped under her ear taking her earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently.

Aubrey moaned and raked her nails up the back of Stacie's thigh and under her dress. Her other hand moved up to the top of her back fiddling with the zipper of the dress.

Stacie shifted her weight moving her lips down Aubrey's neck, her new position allowed Aubrey's arm more freedom and she finally managed to unzip Stacie's dress. Her fingers glided up her back and onto her shoulders pushing the straps of the dress down the brunette's arms.

Stacie pulled back to let the the top of the dress fall to her hips, Aubrey's breath hitching in her throat at the sight of Stacie's bare torso. She was still awed by Stacie, by her body, by her smile, by the fact she had chosen her. She traced the contours of her abs with her index finger and wondered, for what seemed to be the millionth time since they started dating, how she had ended up here with the drunk girl she had picked up at a club one night.

Stacie seemed to be enjoying the attention and sat still, trying not to move as Aubrey's fingers moved over her stomach and grabbed her hips pulling her closer to place open mouthed kisses where her hand had just been.

Aubrey moved slowly higher, smiling against Stacie's skin when she felt the brunette's hands bunching up her hair and her body arching forward to meet her lips. She turned her head and sucked the side of Stacie's breast into her mouth, letting it go with a soft pop and kissing around it until she got to her nipple.

Stacie let out a moan as Aubrey's lips surrounded the pebbled flesh, her teeth scraping the tip a few times before moving to the other breast. Stacie pushed her back down before she could reach her goal, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss which the blonde readily accepted.

She moved her hands under Aubrey's body unfastening her bra and throwing it to the side before sliding her own dress down her hips. Her hands covered Aubrey's breasts as she moved her mouth down to her neck, biting and nibbling, leaving a path of red marks down her pale skin.

Aubrey squirmed under her as she exchanged one of the hands on her breasts for her mouth. Her free hand glided down her stomach and popped open her jeans. She hooked her fingers under the waist of her underwear and pulled it off together with her pants, settling between Aubrey's legs as soon as the blonde finished kicking everything off.

Stacie traveled down at a tantalizing pace, her mouth stopping to lick and bite every inch of exposed skin until she got to her lower abdomen. She lifted Aubrey's knees and looked up at her with a teasing grin.

Aubrey looked down at her with barely restrained desire that made Stacie want to skip the teasing and get right to Aubrey writhing underneath her and breathing out her name with each exhalation. But then she wouldn't get to hear her whimper her name pleadingly.

She made up her mind and turned her head kissing her inner thigh. She ran a finger from Aubrey's belly button down to her center, dipping it in briefly in a barely there caress. Aubrey's hips lifted off the mattress trying to prolong the touch but Stacie's hand moved away too fast.

Stacie repeated the motion, this time barely grazing her bundle of nerves and moving down to her entrance before removing her hand. Aubrey gave out an exasperated whine but kept her mouth shut not giving Stacie what she knew she wanted.

Stacie smirked, willing to drag it out as long as it took. She brought her now wet finger up to her mouth emitting a long, low, appreciative moan as she licked it clean. She circled Aubrey's entrance again, this time with enough pressure for the blonde to feel it but not enough to satisfy her. Aubrey wiggled her hips but Stacie didn't increase the pressure.

Finally, Aubrey dropped her hips and took a deep, defeated breath. "Stacie, please."

Stacie grinned at the crack on Aubrey's voice as she said her name and kissed the rest of the way down her thigh. "Was that so hard?"

Aubrey was about to respond when Stacie's tongue flattened against her making all conscious thought flee her mind. Stacie took her time, giving slow and steady strokes with her tongue for a while before entering Aubrey with one finger.

She felt Aubrey arch her back and she lifted her head to look at her as she curled her finger inside her and sped up her tongue. She continued watching her, adding another finger and stopping to lick her lips as Aubrey threw her head back and ran her hands up her body.

Stacie moved her tongue faster and Aubrey dragged one of her hands down her stomach, nudging Stacie's free hand until the brunette laced their fingers. She hummed against Aubrey and the blonde squeezed her hand, lifting her hips closer to Stacie.

Stacie pressed harder with her tongue and pushed her fingers deeper. She heard Aubrey panting out her name in between unintelligible sounds. Her fingers tightened around her hand as Aubrey's moans increased in volume and pitch.

Aubrey's hips lifted once again, her legs closing around Stacie's head and her fingers digging painfully into the back of her hand. Stacie kept the pace with her tongue and waited until Aubrey's hips relaxed again before starting to move her fingers again.

Aubrey squeaked surprised. "Stacie, what-?"

Her question turned into a moan as Stacie started to respond without moving her head, the vibrations sending a jolt through Aubrey's oversensitive body.

Stacie's movements didn't subside and Aubrey felt the pressure starting to build up again fast. She felt Stacie scoot up slightly and tilt her head to get better access, her fingers pressing up inside her. She let go of her hand and moved it to the top of Stacie's head, keeping her close as shivers of pleasure wracked her body.

She didn't notice when Stacie moved but she suddenly felt her lips against her jaw in a soft kiss. She tried to turn her head to capture Stacie's lips but she felt too heavy to move.

Stacie chuckled as she continued kissing her face intermittently. "Happy birthday, baby."

Aubrey nudged her nose against Stacie's and kissed her. She decided that as long as this was part of her birthday ritual she was good with celebrating it.


End file.
